Its not cold in here
by 04daviszoe
Summary: Stendy..Wendy has trouble dealing with Stan and his problems. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy P.O.V

None of us suspected it. Ok that's a lie. No-one other than me and Stan, but I think that he sort of tried to not engage with what was going on. I mean everyone tries to deny it when your parents are on the edge of their relationship. Stanley's parents had been together since they were kids, just like me and Stan. He is very alike to his parents and was close to them, especially his Father. I wish there was something I could do to help him but nothing seems to work.

Just when I thought things were going really well

(_Typical)_

So me and Stanley are sort of stereotyped as the perfect couple.

_(People are so judgemental) _

We were the sort of couple that didn't make out every second of every hour,

_(Of everyday)_

Or talk about our sex life,

_(no-one cares)_

But the kind of couple who could live on a relationship without even talking to one another. Every relationship has its obstacles but this one I'm sill not sure about.

It started on Friday night, around 6:30pm my parents were out so I told Stanley he could come over for a couple hours. We decided to rent a movie, eat popcorn, have a quiet night in but Stan wasn't his usual self. Normally we would be sat on opposite sides of the couch but Stanley insisted on sitting with me we could "get warm"

_(its not cold in here)_

I nip to the bathroom to find that when I've come back, Stan is sat in the exact place I was sitting.

"Hey, I believe that I was sat there first" I say teasingly

"I know you were"

"Than why did you move there?" I question

"Look Wends its not the end of the world, you can sit here" He says gesturing to his lap. I giddily accept. He pulls me closer and kisses me on the forehead.

"See its not so bad is it" . I smile at him and turn my face back to the movie when he pulls my chin so I'm facing him again. He starts to kiss me again, but with a lot more passion this time. He cradles my face in his arms and strokes my hair back. Its not long before that we're now in my bedroom and I'm undoing Stanley's belt. He stares at me innocently and he whispers in my ear:

"Do you have protection?".

I take his hand and guide him over to my drawers and pull out a new pack. Shit. I hear a car reversing into the driveway.

_(damnit)_

Stanley strokes my face and says "I'm free tomorrow" I smirk at him, he knows that I'll be a dog to a bone to come and see him.

"Could I maybe come round yours" I ask in my sweetest voice whilst joining my hand with his.

"Sure but you know my parents are going to be home so we cant-"

"Yeah I know" I cut him off.

We don't talk about what we get up to.

_(Never)_

We decide to go out the backdoor so its less likely that my mother wont see us. Mission accomplished. As we walk to Stans house, I can ear his mother shouting, I notice that Stanley's gone slightly red.

"Sweetie, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is ok I guess, why?"

"No reason" I say.

I know that if I say something like because I can hear your parents arguing and we're not even by the front door, or your face has gone really red, then it will end up as an argument so I leave it.

We're on his doorstep when the door flings open and there stood an angry Randy Marsh. He doesn't even realise that he's just barged into Stan and just walks straight over to the nearest bar. We walk through to the kitchen where is mother is standing. I notice that she's smoking which is rather strange considering she was so against it when Randy did it in the house.

"Mom, me and Wen-"

"Look Stanley" she shouts. " I need some time alone right now so could you just piss off for a while"

"Mom, what the hell? Where the hell am I suppose to go?"

"Right now Stan, I couldn't care less just please leave me alone".

Stans face begins to fall. I have no idea what to do in these types of situations so I just look down at the floor and hope the something, anything would happen.

"C'mon Wendy, lets get out of here".

"Stan, you know that your welcome to stay round my house if you really want"

"Thanks I really appreciate it" he says with a half smile.

It only took a short time to reach my house but when we got to my house, I try to make him feel as welcome as possible, so I suggest that we head upstairs. I crash down forwards on my bed and he sits on my beanbag chair. I walk up behind him and lightly massage the top of his head. He let out a light groan as I do so but its helps his body relax.

"Wendy I'm starting to get kind of tired so if-"

"You can sleep in the spare room" I say not in a disrespectful way but in a gentle, whispering way.

"Thanks this means a lot to me" I lightly tighten my arms around his neck and kiss him goodnight. About 10 minutes after Stan left I fell asleep. I sart to wake up to the sound of light weeping. It was coming from the spare room. I quietly open to door and found Stan shivering. I get up onto the end of the bed and crawl towards Stanley. I cradle his face with my hands, just like he did earlier to me. I wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to tame himself from breaking down again in front of me.

" God, sorry Wendy I'm such a fucking Pussie"

"No Stanley you're not, you're going through a lot of pain right now and it hurts and its ok to let it. What your parents are doing to you. Its not right.

_(ITS NOT RIGHT)_

"Thanks Wendy, if it wasn't for you I would of killed myself by now" he sniffs.

My eyes widen. "What did you just say?"

"Well you and Kyle" He laughs.

His phone starts to vibrate. Its Randy.

_To be continued,,,,,,,_


	2. We Cry

Stan P.O.V

Oh God. Seriously now is not the time. Im sat here crying my eyes out in front of the person I love more than anything else in the world and now my Dad thinks its convenient to ring _me _after he had an argument with my mother.

(_this isn't happening)_

I look up at Wendy who looks as livid as I feel. I decline the call and turn cover myself in my hands.

"Stanley, I don't know what to say, I'm just so sorry" Wendy soothes me. I just stare at her.

"If there's anything I can do to help you feel better, you name it, I'll do it" she has a thoughtful look of her face but she randomly looks really beautiful. "Kiss me" I reply

"Umm what?"

"Kiss me" I repeat

" Look Stan don't take this the wrong way but, don't you think-"

"Its ok you didn't have to, I wasn't expecting you too anyway, with me looking like a complete wreck".

"Stan, can I ask you a question". I look up at her.

"Shoot"

"What you said earlier about how you would of killed yourself if it wasn't for me and Kyle" I look down at my feet. Oh boy this is going to be a long night.

(_it's still dark outside)_

"Well I haven't exactly told you everything that goes on in my life"

"What things?" she asks sternly.

"Look please can we just talk about it some other time" I could tell Wendy was getting worked up until she faced me then her face fell. I must look terrible. She pushes my hair back and starts playing with it. Believe it or not its really calming. She whispers in my ear "Do you think you'll be able to sleep"

I rub my eye and once again look down at the floor.

"If you want I'll stay here with you" I smile at her and she pulls me in for a hug. Again, my phone begins to vibrate.

_(leave me alone)_

I decline and go back to the feeling of embrace caused by Wendy. She kisses me on the cheek and says

"Things will get better in time but if you sleep, the morning will come quicker and we can sort out everything ok?" I nod in agreement and pull her on top of me. Its time for me to go back to the hard, and protective boyfriend. I want things to be better in the morning. Even if that just means waking up to Wendy beside me.

Wendy P.O.V

I managed to get Stanley to sleep. I tried not to wake him as I got up for the bathroom but of course Stan is the lightest sleeper in the history of mankind. "Wendy, where are you going, don't you leave me too". He sobs.

"Sweetie I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" I assure him. He remains crying. I know what he wants so I may as well just say it for him.

"You can come with me if you want" . Aww I noticed that he's blushing as he nods.

"I don't want to actually join you in there I just sort of want to follow you". I put my hand on his shoulder and say "Don't worry". Now I'm making my way into the bathroom with Stan's hand practically glued onto mine, I enter. I can hear his Ipod from the other side of the door. I stare at my reflection and out of nowhere I start crying. I feel the warms dripping from my eyes.

(_cold salt water)_

I fall to my knees and pray.

(_why?)_

**God, please see us through this, help Stanley get through this, Make him happy again, make his family love him, make his parents stop hurting him**

_(emotionally scarred)_

**PLEASE**.

I unlock the door and Stan brings me into his arms. We cry. We cry together. Instead of going to sleep we lie in the embrace of each other.

(_silence_)

_To be continued…._


	3. The Fireworks Are Starting

_**A/N**_**: Hi guys! xD just a little note that this is the chapter where the rating goes up =P Happy Reading and reviewing **_hint, hint . _

The morning after.

Wendy P.O.V

I wake up at 7:32am. Stan's still asleep.

_(it's still dark out)_

I lie awake for 10 minutes, just listening to Stanley breathe, lightly. I close my eyes and think about what this day's going to bring for us. Stanley slightly stirred as I moved to face him. His eyes are beginning to open. I hold him closer and he smiles with his eyes remaining closed. "Hey, Wendy could you pass me phone please?". I do as I'm told and pass it to him.

" I have six miss calls" he says.

"Maybe you should find out what your Dad wants"

"The missed calls aren't't from him, they're from Kyle" I once again look down at the floor. I need to keep my mouth shut. Stupid Wendy.

"Do you mind if I quickly get a hold of Kyle?" he asks.

"Sure, do you want some privacy?"

"No it's ok I just want to find out what he wants and then hang up". He puts it on loudspeaker and the phone doesn't't even reach 3 rings before a high-pitched Kyle answers. "Dude! I heard what happened and I wantyoutoknowthatimhereforyounomatterwhat"

"Dude calm down remember to take breaths into between speech" Stan laughs. It's the first genuine laugh I've heard in a couple days.

(_it feels so good)_

"I'm sorry to hear about all this Stan" I hear Kyle say.

Stan looks to the ground. "Yeah me too" . "I'm gonna go now, I'm at Wendy's"

"Ok I'll speak to you later" Kyle replies. Stan hangs up to phone. He walks over to me grinning and pulls me in for a kiss. "I'm just going to hop in the shower for about 15 minutes ok?"

"Yeah, ok" he looks straight down at the floor then tries the grab my attention with his eyes. He knows I cant resist them. I notice he's glaring at me.

(_im getting paranoid)_

He continues.

(_stop it)_

I finally break down. "What?"

"Nothing, I just don't know how I got so lucky" he says. My face is blank and full of confusion .

"Um really?" I say as I scratch my neck.

"Yeah". He puts his arms around my waist. I look up at him and he's smiling at me

(_im so confused)_

I don't want to put him in another bad mood so I put my arms around his neck. We both lean in for a kiss. I've said it before but I hope I can say it again, but this was filled with so much passion. It was although we had been taken off of earth and placed on a planet that only consisted of us.

"This is nice" He whispers. I can feel his arm reach up my top, but I did nothing to prevent it. It feels good.

_(it feels right)_

He's smiling like crazy which could only mean good things. I don't even bother opening 'the drawer'. Stanley is laid out on my bed with his arms open, waiting for me to fall into them. He strips off his jersey top and undoes the buttons of my pyjama top. We lie down together and he cuddles me in. I stroke his bare chest and he plants kisses on my head.

(_the fireworks are starting)_

He place me down so that im wedged over the bed and under him. I pull down my pyjama shorts and hope he responds, which he does. He starts to kiss me neck when it turns to lighter and harder panting. We're both starting to produce sweat but we cant tell one another in fear of being overheard.

(_we cant get caught, not now)_

I wake up for a second time. Stanley's already awake and ready to greet me. He tells me he loves me as I leave to go to the bathroom.

(_weak bladder)_

I make my way back to my bedroom,

(_where the magic happened)_

When I find that its empty. "Stan?", "Stan" .

(_nothing)_

I search rapidly for a clue. Nothing. No signs, no clues no notes. He left without saying goodbye.

_To be continued…_


	4. Inconsiderate

**A/N: Ok so in this Chapter, I make Kyle seem really mean and horrible xD But it will add up later on in the story. Happy reading =)**

Stan P.O.V

So, I woke up this morning with Wendy sound asleep, with her back turned to me. I get up to find my phone when I notice that Wendy's held onto my hand. These are the kind of moments that makes my life worth living.

_(not lying)_

I move my head closer towards the back of Wendy's and kiss it, lightly. I lye there in the dark, waiting until finally, her eyes open. She still half asleep before she tell me she's going to the bathroom

_(girls pee twice as much as guys)_

I tell her I love and she smiles.

When she leaves, I get up and check my phone. Its reads one new message. I open it and its from Kyle. He says that my mother rang his house last night asking where I was and Kyle didn't't want to betray me so he told my mother he didn't't know,

(_thanks, Kyle)_

And that now my mother is out looking for me. Shit I better go. I cant tell Wendy about my situation. She get all worried and stuff. I'll call her later and explain. She'll understand.

I climb out of her bedroom window,

_(people are staring)_

And make my way home. I can see my house from here. It looks empty so I'll just walk straight up to my room. When I get there, my mothers sat on my bed. Shit. She looks up and give me the most evil look I've ever seen on her face. She gets up and she stands right in front of me giving me the evil eye. Her face is red with anger.

"How dare you walk back in my house like you've done nothing wrong" She says, deeply.

" I- I didn't't think you'd be in" I stammer

"So if I hadn't of been home that would of made it ok?" she shoots back. I stare at the ground. "Well would it?" She repeats.

"No"

My mother throws her head back and starts laughing.

"So where did you go, crawling to one of your friends or did you just play it rough and live underneath a bridge?"

"Um, Well, Wendy let me stay round her house for a whi-"

"Oh, god not _Her. _She could do so much better than you"

_(probably)_

She winks at me. I catch on. "Mom are you drunk?"

She again begins to chuckle. " You know what Stan?"

"What?"

"You remind me of your dad".

"Of course I do I have the same genes as him" I reply.

This again makes her laugh. "Yeah you also share the same t-shirts too". Her laughing increases and gets harder. She stood so close to me that I can smell the alcohol on her breath. At this point, I don't know whether to laugh or to cry. So I just stand there.

When she's finished laughing at her 'Joke', she observes me. "Where's your humour gone Stanny?"

She spits on the floor and slams my bedroom door as she leaves.

Wendy P.O.V.

I get a phone call from Stan today. I was going to call him first but, after all he's going through I didn't want to seem like the edgy, obsessive girlfriend.

_(im not)_

He tells me that he'd gotten a call from his mother telling home to come home and that she misses him.

_(lies)_

I know better. By the way she was acting yesterday , I don't think she even noticed Stanley had gone. He sounded quite shaken on the phone. I'm not going to bother to try and get hold of him. I'll wait for him.

Kyle P.O.V

If there's one thing I know about Stan, its that he's a tough cookie. He doesn't get emotional, well he doesn't show it. I think that some people use that as an advantage.

(_Wendy)_

Its not that I dislike her or anything, but I think she's just using Stan. I talked to Stan last night he told me what they did. Oh come on, is Wendy fucking stupid! Stan's going through some hard shit right now and all Wendy does is fuck him. Talk about inconsiderate. Anyway, I find that when I'm going through a family crisis, that if I avoid it,

(_ignore it)_

It'll be over and done with quicker, I decided to invite Stan to a party tomorrow at this club called Flames. Stan and I used to party all the time before he started going back out with _her_, but I think this'll be a good way to get his mind of the shit that's going on right now.

Stan P.O.V

So, Kyle invited me to Flames tomorrow. Urgh, I could think of more things to do right now. I mean, I don't wont to be the guy that stays in all the time, plus I've been blowing Kyle off a lot to hang out with Wendy. I'm really stuck right now because if I go out clubbing with Kyle, that would upset Wendy and I'm really not in the mood to do that right now, so I could bring her then Kyle and I wont be able to talk in private, but this is that part that sucks the most.

Im grounded. For two weeks. As well as having problems of my own. I decide to ring Wendy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Wendy its Stan"

"Yeah I gathered from your voice" she said. "How are things?"

"Better thanks" I lie. "Kyle invited me to Flames and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Umm are you sure your up for it, Stanley" .

"Oh yeah, totally it'll make me feel better" I lie again for the second time.

"Isn't Flames that place where all the drug dealers hang out?" She asks.

"Uh, I don't know I've never been there before"

"Oh, well I'll go as long as your happy to go" . I LOVE HER. She's so considerate for my feelings. This makes me smile.

"Yeah I will be if you come"

"Aw, thanks Stanley. Anyway I have to go, Love you"

"I love you too" I say.

That was probably the first time I didn't lie throughout that whole conversation. Now all I have to do is not think about my new found fucked up life, keeping Kyle and Wendy civil, trying not to get caught sneaking out of the house im grounded in and staying clear if drugs.

Tomorrow is going to be a fun night.

_To be continued……. _


	5. Worse, And Worse

Kyle P.O.V

Its 7:30pm, and I'm stood outside of Flames. Stan is yet to appear. He said that he was going to bring Wendy with him, Eurgh.

_(that's ok)_

Like I said, it's not like I hate Wendy. In fact I've really started to take a likening to her. Last night, she rang me on the phone,

_(Kyle, that better not be a girl on the phone)_

And she told me **Exactly** what's been happening to Stan. Sometimes I get the feeling that Stan doesn't want me to know what goes on in his life behind closed doors. I don't really feel betrayed that he wouldn't tell me what's been going on,

**(**_he still told Wendy)_

I kind of take it as a compliment, because he's worried that I'll get all depressed because of him, so for Wendy helping me realise that,

_(I'm truly grateful)_

And wouldn't really mind if she hung out more with Stan and I. I'm looking down at my watch and its telling me that Stan and Wendy are late.

Stan P.O.V

My mother tells me that because I have a new found 'Responsible Way Of Living' , I can now cook, clean and look after myself independently. I decide to have dinner at around 6:30, so that I'm not late for either Wendy or Kyle. After cooking, eating and cleaning,

(_my plate)_

I sneak out of my bedroom door, making sure that there's music playing so my mother doesn't suspect anything, I look from side to side and step out the front door. I make my way down to Wendy's house and hope to God that she's in. I tap a couple times on her front door. No answer. I tap louder.

(_louder)_

Again nothing. I notice that there's no car in the driveway so I creep round to the back. Aha! I see Wendy now. She's in her dining room. She on the phone. Wait, Wendy's crying. I know, I know, its rude to ease drop on people, but this is an exception. I make my way closer to back door so I can hear through the plastic of the cat flap.

"I- I don't know what else I can do to help him". She sobs. "I just wish he would stop lying to me".

What!? Even if I told her the truth she'd probably get bored of me and dump me!

"H-he lies to you too?" She says, with a shaking lip.

What!? Oh god, she must be talking to Kyle. I can't take it anymore I have to do something. I make my way back round to the front door and knock a little harder than I normally would. She answers within about 10 seconds.

"Hi, Wendy"

"Hey Stanley" She replies with her eyes stuck to the ground.

"Listen, I have to tell you something, I only lied to you so you didn't get worried about me and th-"

"Stanley, I am your girlfriend, we're supposed to tell each other stuff and not lie to each other" she snaps.

I hate it so much when we argue, and 80% of the time its because of something I've done. Wendy buries herself in her hands. I try to comfort her by putting my arm around her but she rejects me.

"Look I need to keep a few things to myself right at this moment and time ok?" She eyes me up.

Ok, ok I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted.

"So we're cool?" I check. She grins at me and it widens as I start tickling her. Tears of happiness are now streaming down her face.

_(it feels good)_

"Holy, shit we have to go or we're gonna be late!"

Wendy P.O.V

Well tonight was completely disastrous. No wait, that was an understatement. This could be classed as :

The Worst Night Of My Life. Im at the hospital with Stan. The night started off bad and ended worse. Kyle didn't really mind that me and Stanley were late but he just wanted to get inside because it was so bitter outside.

People were whistling at me and shouting stuff like 'Looking Good' which naturally put Stanley in a bad mood. When we got inside, the bar was virtually deserted apart from this one drunk, old bearded man. Kyle buys us a round of drinks,

_(thanks, Kyle)_

When the old man says to me and Stan something like "Need something to warm you up"

I respond with "What do you have in mind?" and I realised he meant marijuana, I look at him disgustedly and walk off with Stanley.

My and Stanley danced for about half hour when Kyle stated that 'he needed to go to the bathroom' but both me and Stan know that he's just gonna freshen up for the girl he had been eyeing up for most of the night.

Stanley went back to the bar to collect his drink, but after 10 minutes of drinking it, he started to complain. He said that the room was starting to get dizzy the he started to grope me. Ok it finally the clicked.

"Stan we have to leave, I have to take you home"

"Wends, chill out!, I don't feel that bad anymore" He says whilst trying to get into my pants.

**SHIT. **I know exactly what has happened to Stanley. That Dickhole at the bar must of spiked his drink. I don't bother telling Kyle that we're leaving,

_(he'll understand)_

We walk out the door and greet the awaiting perverts stood outside. I try to keep hold of Stanley, who is now practically being dragged across the floor. I get my key out of my pocket and unlock the door. As soon as it clicks open, Stan runs straight for the bathroom and starts to vomit aggressively.

"Stanley, are you ok in there?" There was no response. "Stanley?" **FUCK. **He must of passed out. I dial the ambulance and it comes in 6 minutes, in that time I manage to call Kyle and tell him what happened. I was expecting him to sound pissed but he was concerned more than anything,

_(like a best friend should)_

Three hours after he's arrived at the hospital and me and Kyle are getting worried. A million thoughts are racing through my head right now.

Finally, a doctor comes out.

(_Heart beat speeding up)_

I'm afraid that you were possibly correct , Stanley Marsh may have had his drink spiked.

"Oh God" I say

"Do you know what was put in there?" Kyle asks

"No we'll have to do some blood tests" he says as he walks back in "Oh, and one more thing, we'll have to examine you two, as you could be suspects"

"WHAT!?" Both me, and Kyle shriek.

"Its ok you've got nothing to worry about, we just want to clear your names"

"When will we be able to see Stan?" Kyle asks.

"He's resting now, but you could probably come back tomorrow"

This cannot be happening. Me and Kyle glance at each other with tears in our eyes. This can't be happening.

_**Three Days Later**_

Wendy P.O.V

Ok, my life just seems to be getting worse, and worse right now. Me and Kyle had our blood test results back today so now were officially not suspects,

(_Obviously_)

But the Doctor also told me something else. Im Pregnant.

_To be continued……… _


	6. Breaking The News To Stan

_**A/N: **__Urgh., writers block is a nasty son of a bitch. This chapter is super short because I forgot to write during the day so its now 2:46am .. So basically, sorry if this chapter sucks ass. I have an idea for the next chapter though , so bare with me._

Stan P.O.V

I always thought being in hospital was boring, that was until today. So the day started off with the really ugly nurse trying to feed me this white crap that even a dog wouldn't consider edible.

(_I eat it)_

My Dad came in to visit me. He looks pretty fucked up. Probably not as much as me though. The weird thing is that my Dad and Kyle are the only ones who have come to visit me in, like, Three days. I miss Wendy. Maybe she wants to break up with me.

(_I don't blame her)_

When my Dad came he seamed like his missed my Mom. They wont get back together. I feel really bad for him. Anyway, he just came in to see if I was ok but I still haven't heard from Mom. Dad tells me he's bought an apartment in Denver and that I could come and live with him if I sort our arrangements to see Kyle and Wendy.

Its pretty much the only option I have left though.

Kyle P.O.V

Well. That's that. I talked to Stan and he told me that Wendy hasn't come to see him yet. I thought that she ran away from it all. Like an ordinary person would.

(_she's unordinary) _

She rang me on the phone and told me to come round her house, which I did. She left a note on the door telling me to let myself in and I find her crying on the floor. I crouch down and notice that she has a pregnancy test in her hand. Oh god.

"Kyle, you have to help me" She cries

"Umm, Wendy, don't you think you should tell Stan about this"

"I cant, I'm scared he'll do something stupid"

"Like what?" I question.

"Well, do something to himself"

"Wendy, if Stan knew you were carrying his _child _I don't think he'd bring himself to do something like that".

Wendy got up from the floor and hugged me. Urgh, I'm really not the person she should be hugging right now.

"Wendy, you need to tell Stan, he has the right to know tha-"

"Well of course he does! It's just I don't know how to tell him with al the shit he's going through right now".

I stand there speechlessly.

Stan P.O.V

Well, it looks like I'm not going to move in with my Dad after all. At about 5:42pm, Wendy came to visit me. I told her I thought that she wasn't going to come back and I told her that I missed her. She said nothing.

"Stanley, you know I'll always love you right?"

"Let me guess, here comes the but" I say.

"When a life changing event occurs in that relationship, it's when both partners are needed" She states

(_what the hell?)_

"Umm, Ok" I say uneasily. She nudges up close to be and I squeeze her tightly.

"This isn't good" She says

"Huh?"

"Stan, this _will _come as a shock to you, but, do you remember what happened last time you came round my house?

"Kind of, I remember how happy I made you and how happy it felt to make you that happy" I smile.

"Well, I got so carried away that I forgot about how we needed to be protected". As she says this my face falls.

_(Oh Jesus)_

"Our child is growing inside me" she says with tears in her eyes.

_To be continued….._


	7. We'll Get By

_**A/N:**__ Sup Stendy fans_! _I'm super sorry about the last chapter :/ I know it sucked. I like this one though, its cool and random. More a/n at the bottom. don't read it until you finish it though cos it'll ruin the story, _**SHUT UP VILE**_, bye._

Wendy P.O.V

Well. I'm at the beach. Random place I know, but I'm with Stanley. After I told him, I thought he would have some sort of mental breakdown or something, but he seemed shocked more than anything. The doctor let Stanley out a couple hours after I told him.

"How long have you know?" He asked.

"Just under a week" I reply.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents this"

_SHIT. _I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to my Mom and Dad. All I've been thinking about is telling Stan.

(_my reputation) _

What are people going to think of me? How am I suppose to get into a college?

"Wends, are you feeli-"

"I wanna go to the beach" I state

"Um, What?

"I want to go to the beach" I repeat.

He stares at me blankly. "Ok". He says

"What?"

"If you want to go to the beach, I'll take you there"

"Really?"

"Sure, if that's what you really want to do"

"Thanks" I smile at him.

"But, Wends, how do you plan on getting to beach?" He laughs.

"We could take the train" I suggest.

"Ok, this is could be fun, when shall we go?"

"Now, lets go right now " I say hyperly

"Wendy, by the time we get there, it'll be dark"

_(God, why do you hate me?)_

Stanley looks up.

"You know what fuck it, lets just go anyway". He says and kisses me on the cheek. The doctor comes back in, and says

"You're free to go now Stanley, take care of yourself and don't get into anymore trouble"

Stan smiles a goodbye as we walk out. He takes hold of my hand as we walk to the train station.

"There's only one more train going and its leaving in 10 minutes if you want to wait" the guy from behind the counter said.

"Ok, we'll take it" Stan says as he pays for my ticket.

We walk outside and sit on a bench outside the station. "Are you hungry?" Stanley asks

"Not overly" I say as Stan pulls me up softly and puts his arms around my waist and I put my hand on his chest.

"I cant believe we're going to have a baby"

"Can we not talk about this right now" I say.

The train comes. Stanley,

_(like a gentleman)_

Lets me on first. We sit down and I rest my head on Stanley's shoulder and he kisses my cheek. Two hours later I realised I'd fallen asleep. I sit up.

"Sorry" I whisper

"Shh, it's ok" he says as he brushes my fringe out of my face.

(_it feels good)_

I close my eyes again and Stanley rubs my arms. I look down at them and realise they're covered in Goosebumps. He hugs me tighter and wraps me in his thick hoodie. I look up and kiss him and he kisses me back softly. The train comes to a stop and walk out hand in hand.

"So…We're at the beach" Stan states

"Well done" I laugh as I put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Well, is there specific reason why you wanted to come down here?" Stanley asks

"I don't know I was just wanted to spend time with you…alone, Besides, we really need to talk"

"Tell me about it" There was a pause. "Are you going to keep it" Stan asked

"Do you want me to?" I reply

"Maybe" he said looking down at the ground and putting his hand in his pockets. "I mean, I've always pictured us having kids"

"Have you now" I reply teasingly.

"Well yeah, but just not at this day and age" he continues with his eyes still fixed on the floor.

"This could be our only chance though" I say.

"You don't want to get rid of it do you?"

_(the tears are coming)_

"No, but if you don't want to have it, I'll get rid of it" I say with tears streaming down my face.

Stanley takes hold of both my hands a rubs them with his thumbs. He looks directly in my eyes and says

"I know what its like to go through without having both parents around, and it really hurts" I look back down but Stanley picks up my chin with his hand and says

"I want you to keep it".

Stan P.O.V

I've never seen her so happy. Even with all this shit I've gone through this week, At this moment and time I could be the happiest person alive. After me and Wends had our little talk, she skipped off and we walked along the beach . We came across and abandoned deckchair and I sat on it with her on my lap.

"Can I feel your stomach?" I ask

_(my face is flushed)_

Wendy laughed, "Why, you wont feel anything, our baby's just a bunch of cells at the moment" I laugh too and stroke her hair.

"Hey, Stan"

"Yeah,"

"What do you wanna call it"

"Jesus Christ, I only found out today, I haven't had a chance to think about names!"

"I guess" She said whilst playing with my hand. "I like the name Jenifer" She said.

"Hmm" I replied

"You don't like it, do you?"

I chuckle. "I don't know if it'll have a good ring to it though 'Jenifer Marsh' or 'Jenifer Testaburger'

"Oh shit if forgot what are we going to do about last names?" She asked worryingly

"Do whatever you want, Wends" I say whilst kissing her head.

"I think Marsh sounds better" She said smiling up at me. I smile back.

"We need to be a proper family don't we?" I say.

She says nothing.

We'll get by. I might propose to her. But I don't want her to think that I did it just for our baby. I need to do it in a way she'll know I'm doing it because I love her. Urgh. I'll think of something.

I glance at my watch which reads: 3:56pm. We'd better leave now. Me, Wendy and Jenifer.

_To be continued……….._

_**A/N: **__Hello again, anyway I got the idea for the beach , when I was in geography a few weeks ago. My geo teacher Mr Woodfin (_**Epic Fail Guy**_), was talking about MEDC tourism and stuff and on his presentation, it showed this picture of this couple on a beach and I was like. Oh perfect Stendy moment xD. No-one read's these vile. Oh well. xD_


	8. Dad's Offer

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the delay guys, but I'm really ahead of myself xD. I'm writing up chapter 10 at the moment xD I'll try and get round to posting later. Again, Sorry!! _

Wendy P.O.V

Stan's round my house again tonight. His mother wasn't in and his Dad now officially lives in Denver. Well at least Stanley's told one of his parents about the child he going to raise in just over 7 months. He told his Dad.

(_faint)_

He, again, was shocked more than anything,

_(I did say they were similar)_

Stanley got off lightly, when my parents find out, both, Me and Stanley will be homeless.

Stan P.O.V

I have a ring. And it's not just any old random ring a normal guy would propose with, it has my name and hers engraved into it. I was thinking about taking her somewhere to you know, add the romance. Urgh, I'm such a Pussie. I was thinking about maybe going abroad and doing it but with Wends being pregnant I'm not sure that they'll let her fly.

_(For the love of God)_

I'm also going to drop out of school, to support Wendy and our baby.

Wendy P.O.V.

I feel so, So worthless. All I ever do is hurt people.

(_crushed dreams)_

Stanley came to me today saying that in about 2 months, he's going to drop out of school so he can come with me to buy essentials for the Baby. I told him not to drop out but he wouldn't listen. He just kept saying how he was going to work part-time and in order for us to be 'A Happy Family'.

I know that he's trying to help, but its really not helping. I just makes me feel even worse, like he sacrifices _everything _and I don't do anything. I finally got round to telling my parents. My Mom called me a 'whore' and a 'stupid little girl' my Dad on the other hand, didn't really respond with much. All I know is that he knows that me and Stanley are extremely mature for our ages and we'd make good parents.

(_Stanley's pretty much family anyway)_

However, neither of them objected to me having this child but I don't think that they'll think we'll manage anyway.

Me and Stanley are staying round his Dad's flat at the moment. He said we could stay there for as long as we needed. I'm still planning on which one of my friends I'm going to tell first. Normally, the first person I would of told would have been Bebe, but this was when it was stupid little things like, Clyde's got a new girlfriend, but this hardly little stupid rumours, but this is a real life situation.

(_consequences) _

I always kind of thought that me a Stanley would be together until we died, but it's weird actually knowing that, that's what going to happen.

_(I'm glad)_

Stan P.O.V

So, Me and Wends have been living with my Dad for a couple a month now. I told me that he rang my Mom and told her everything. He said she sounded pissed at the time. It's so weird how I loved her so much and now she's nothing to me.

On the bright side, Wendy had her first ultrasound image at the hospital. I went with her and she completely broke down.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess I just never really thought about the 3 inch foetus living inside me" She laughed.

She still manages to go to school. She takes the bus everyday. I dropped out and have a part-time job in a petrol station. It's not that bad though because Kyle works there on a Saturday so it still gives me a chance to see him.

Also, me and my Dad talked a couple nights ago. He told me he had bought another apartment that he could live in.

"Stan son, I know all this stuff going on must come as a huge change to you and I bet you're tossing and turning at night, thinking about what you're going to do"

"Boy, I'll say" I reply, weakly

"I want you to live here, you can give me half the money you earn to help pay for bills and stuff"

I laugh. "You're joking right". He shakes his head. "But Dad, it's illegal"

"Look, I know things are hard at the moment, but, I'm giving you as much help as I possibly can".

With an offer like that it's pretty hard to turn it down. I'm going to talk to Wendy. If she says yes, then I'll know it would be the right time to propose and settle down.

I'm just glad my Dad's been such a help.

_To be continued…….._


	9. What's Going On?

_**A/N:**_** Whoa it's been a while xD. Ok you guys are going to kill me for this chapter. But please keep reading it will get better. I know this because I'm the author xD**

Wendy P.O.V.

You're now looking at the Future Wendy Marie Marsh. I came home from school at about 6pm I noticed the lights were out. I unlocked the door and was blinded by candle light.

"Stan?" I whispered.

I continued walking through the apartment and there were more undiscovered candles.

(_what's going on?)_

I came to the end of our apartment and heard the door close, and there stood Stanley, himself.

"Sorry, I didn't't mean to make you jump" He said

He started walking closer towards me

"What's going on?" I asked.

He took my hand and gazed at me.

"You know what's going to happen don't you?"

"To be entirely honest, I have no idea" I reply.

Stan threw back his head and laughed.

"You know, I love you and your everything to me…"

I know where he's going with this. I drop my head down to the ground .

(_What?)_

"I hope you like this, because I blew **a lot **of money on this" He said whilst blushing. He got down onto his knee and brought me down to his level

_(Tears are drowning us both)_

"Stanley, I don't know what to say"

"Um, how about yes?"

I know it was suppose to be funny, so why am I not laughing.

_(Kyle)._

"Yes" I reply in a mono-tone voice.

He hugs me whilst doing so, he starts kissing my neck.

As he pulls away he whispers

"Is everything ok sweetie?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine" I lie.

Stan P.O.V

Ihateherihateherihateherihateherihateherihateherihateherihateherihateher.

(_NO)_

Why does she have to do this. Why now?

Ihatehimihatehimihatehimihatehimihatehimihatehimihatehimihatehimihatehim.

I bet the baby's not even mine. Right after I proposed to Wendy

(_her)_

She told me a little secret. She told me happened.

_(Kyle)_

I noticed that after I proposed, Wendy was acting slightly strange. Like when I talked to her, about anything, she spaced out. This concerned me because Wendy's not exactly the type of person to space out.

"Stan, I need to talk to you about something" She says.

"Ok" I reply.

"But you have to promise me one thing"

"Ok, what?"

"That you wont get mad"

I smile. I know I wont get mad. "Ok, I promise"

"Well, you know that other night when we went to flames a few months ago?"

"How could I forget!?" I laugh.

"Well, I did something"

"Like what?"

"Like, something someone wouldn't normally do when they're in an awesome dedicated relationship".

May I add, she says this whilst getting closer and closer to me, so that her hair is close enough to tickle my face. This scene may sound lovey dovey and shit, but the sentence she said whilst tears are streaming down her face, doesn't seem to fit.

"Why what did you do?"

"Well when you was in the hospital, Me and Kyle were starting to panic. He started saying things like, 'What if Stan doesn't make it, Your baby wont have a dad' And stuff like that"

She paused.

"Carry on" I request.

"So I started to panic and I said to Kyle that if anything happened to Stan, he could be a sort of replacement dad"

**What the fuck? Who the hell does he think he is. Its my fucking baby! Not Kyle's .**

"Oh"

"And then-"

"Wait there's more?"

"Kyle kissed me"

I closed my eyes shut, tightly. What am I going to do? I get angry.

"Are you suggesting that Kyle's going to take my place as our baby's Dad?" I shout.

Wendy burst into fits of tears. Right now I couldn't care less.

"Well!? Or am I not our baby's daddy?"

"No you are! I didn't do anything else with Kyle I swear" she says

I get up from the sofa.

"I don't know you anymore"

"Stan please, I thought I'd be doing the right thing by telling you".

She looks a wreck. She's kneeling down on the floor and her make up has run down to her chin.

It's amazing how fast your mood and opinion can change about someone.

_To be continued……_


	10. Just Like Wendy

_**A/N: **_**Hello!! It's my birthday today so I thought that posting this chapter would seem appropriate xD. Sorry about the last chapter. I know, I know its sucked ass but hopefully this one will seam a but better! **_Please Review. =)_

_Three months later._

Wendy P.O.V

"Kyle, Kyle, You have to help me!" I pleaded,

"Well, what do you expect me to do! Stan wont pick up his phone, I have no idea where he is-"

"But I need him" I sobbed.

This was all taken place about 18 hours ago. 18 long, hard, painful hours. If you hadn't guessed it. I was in labour.

_(crap!)_

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without him".

"Wendy, no offence but I don't think Stan really cares" He answered.

This caused me to cry even loader and harder than ever. I heard I vibration on the table next to the bed. It was Kyle's phone.

"Hello, Stan?". He put the phone onto loudspeaker.

"What do you want?"

"Dude, I'm with Wendy and she's-"

"Why doesn't that surprise me"

"What?"

"That you're with Wendy"

Kyle sighed.

"Stan, Wendy needs you more than ever right now, she's about to have you're baby" He said calmly.

(_Silence_)

"Can I speak to Wendy?"

"Yeah, you guys need to talk". He passed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"So, how long have you been in hospital for?"

"Stanley….I miss you" I say whilst finding it increasingly harder to hold back my tears.

"I miss you too"

"I've got to go now"

"What, why?"

"I got stuff to do"

"Like what?" I question.

"I love you" he said as the phone line went dead.

"He hung up"

"Wendy, I don't mean to say this in a bad way but, you know your baby's premature" he said whilst looking at the floor.

"Yeah thanks for that" I mumble.

After 5 hours of pure pain, my contractions were starting to get longer and closer together. The doctor took me into a different room, so I can finally give birth to my child.

Stan P.O.V.

Joe, No. Hannah, No. Jason, NO.

Why is it, that the best name we've come up with is Jenifer? I don't care. I want to see Wends. I get to the hospital at 6:35. All I can hear is Wendy screaming and crying. I can't stand to hear her like this. The midwife came out.

"Ok, Wendy is just about ready for the birth, are you the father?" She asked looking at Kyle. My head falls right to the ground.

"What? No he is" He said pointing at me.

"Ok, if you want, you can watch the miracle of birth" she said politely.

"Oh yeah, of course I will" I say as I walk through the door when the midwife whispered in my ear

"You need to support your girlfriend, now"

(_fiancé_)

I nod at her. I walk over to Wendy who seems really surprised to see me.

"Stan?"

"Shh, everything's going to be ok" I say whilst taking hold of her hand and delicately kissing it.

After two hours of screaming, sweating and lots of crying.. Our child was born. It's a girl. I always wanted it to be a girl. She weighed in at 6 pounds.

God that midwife pissed me off. She kept telling Wendy to stop screaming. As if she could actually control herself.

When she was born, Wendy whispered to me

"I'm so glad you came"

"No problem, I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie"

"You know, I'm so proud of you" I beam at her. "We've been through some tough shit but we've actually overcome it"

"I know" She agreed. I kiss her for the first time in weeks.

(_I've missed her so much)_

We still decided to name her Jenifer. Kyle liked the name too. In fact, Kyle seems to be really attracted to Jenifer.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker" He says.

"Just like Wendy" I mumbled through a smile.

_To be continued……_


	11. Visitors

_**A/N:**_** Hey it's Fred!! J-K. Woo I'm hyper! xD Unfortunately it's not really Fred. Anyway, I'm am extremely sorry for lack of updates ****L But I've been really busy with my non-existing life that I have traded for my internet life. That's pretty much the reason for lack of updates. Lame I know. I will make it up to you. Reviews **_are _**encouraging =) ~VioleT~**

Wendy P.O.V

Over the next few hours, we were greeted by many close faces, listening to their voices go high pitched when they see the sight of our baby, sleeping in the cot beside me.

Out of all the people who have walked in, my favourite visitor had to be Bebe. I really have missed talking to her,

(_her smile)_

It makes me smile. She brang along her new former boyfriend, Clyde. Bebe skipped into our room with not a care in the world. She was her usual hyper self.

She saw the sight of Jenifer which made her squeal and caused Clyde to slightly blush at his preppy girlfriend. He tried his best to act 'Grown Up' and 'Clever' to try and engage me into light conversation, in the end he gave up.

"I knew you two would have a girl. And a cute one at that!" She gushed.

Stanley looked at me and smiled. I knew what he was thinking. We'd been getting comments like that all day.

"Wendy, me and Clyde are going now so we can give you and Stan some privacy, Kay?"

"Um ok see you soon" I reply.

(_we're alone)_

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying!"

(_I am?)_

I pause for a moment.

"This must be what they call 'Baby Blues'" I laugh.

"Do you know how badly I want to hug and kiss you?" He says sheepishly.

"Hm, I was so scared when my waters broke and we could get hold of you, I thought I'd have to look after the baby by myself-"

"You know I wouldn't purposely leave you. Ever"

"Thanks".

I hear a slight knocking sound on the door so I look up and see Stanley's dad. At least he bothered to come and see us.

"Hey, is it ok if I come in?" He asked

"Sure"

He walked steadily over to where Stanley was sitting.

"How does it feel to be parents?"

Stan looked up at me a smiled.

"I think it's awesome. The reason why I think this is because I'm in a good, serious relationship".

I return the smile.

Mr Marsh looked up at me.

"What about you, Wendy?"

"I think…It's really strange from like, having a human being grow inside me, then giving birth to this child. It's a really good feeling"

"When'd you get to take her home?" He asked.

I was about to answer, but Stanley beat me to it.

"Well, because she's premature, we have to keep her here so the doctors can keep and eye on her".

"I see. Oh I almost forgot! I got you two, or should I say three, and present!" He winked.

(_Oh God)_

"It's in the car, I'll be right back".

As Randy left the room, Stanley pinched the bridge of his nose,

(_Like old times)_

As I laughed. It's nice seeing Stanley in his normal state for a change. The past months have really been hell for both of us, but with our new lives, things may work out just fine. Randy walked back in with two bags of presents, One big, One small. He placed the biggest bag on the end of my bed and the smaller one on the nightstand.

"Open them then" He said giddily.

Stan and I exchanged glances. "You first" I insisted

Stanley got up form the chair beside my bed and reached straight in for the biggest bag. He opened the bag to find there was a wrapped box inside. Randy remained giggling. He continued unwrapping until he had torn of most of the purple-pink wrapping paper. It was a pram. Not only was it a pram. I turned into a cot too. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't even _think _about stuff like this.

"Oh my, I-I don't know what to say, it was so thoughtful, thank you" I smiled.

"Your welcome now open the rest!" He said hyperly.

"Your turn, Wends" Stanley insisted.

"Ok" I answered whilst reaching over the bed to get the smaller bag. There were two presents inside. One was one of those really cool baby mobiles which play really sweet, soothing music. The other one on the other hand….

"Hurry up, Wendy you're killing me" Randy urged, still with the huge grin on his face.

I unwrapped the small box and held it in between my two fingers.

"Ripped for her pleasure" I announced.

Randy is now on the floor with laughter and tears are rolling down his cheeks.

"Aw Godamnit dad, you got us condoms?!" Stan shrieked.

_To be continued……_


	12. A New Friend?

Chapter 13.

Kyle P.O.V

The air is thick and ice cold as I slowly walk back from the hospital. I'm really happy for a Stan and Wendy, I really am, but I cant help but feel sorry for them. I mean, I walk out the hospital in the same state as when I walked in. Their lives have changed forever. I'll go back and do homework. They'll go back and take care of a screaming baby. I thought that my life was hard, keeping up with assignments, running errands, doing extra credit work.

_(I can go on)_

I continue walking down the street when I bump into Kenny, who may I add, has a huge grin on his face.

" Hey, Kyle," He greets.

"Oh, Hi, um…"

"Kenny," He stated. "Dude is something wrong, it looks although you've seen a ghost or something."

I know he won't understand. No-one could. Not even Stan this time.

"Oh, no nothing, I guess I'm just kind of tired," I lie.

Kenny stared at me in disbelief. Crap. I forgot that Kenny isn't as stupid as he makes out to be. But still, he looks like he's in a good mood so I wont draw attention to myself.

"So what puts you in such a happy mood?"

"What'd you think put me in a good mood," He grinned sarcastically. He glanced at his watch and started moving. "Dude I have to go, catch you later?"

"Sure."

I watch his shadow walk away and start to follow my own. It's times like these I wish my parents weren't so strict on me, hell I wish that everyday, but right now I could really use a car. The wind is blowing heavily and the whistling had increased. I start to shiver when I feel a warm breeze down my neck. I turn around to find Bebe.

"Hey, Stranger,"

"Oh, Hi Bebe. What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Nothing, just needed to get out, you know,"

"Sure, I know _exactly _what you mean." I laugh.

"Hey, do you wanna go get a coffee or something?"

I look down at my phone and the time reads 10:12pm. So I have two options. Either go out with Bebe who I don't even talk to and get grounded or go home and get scolded.

_(decisions)_

"Uh, I don't know, it's getting late and I don't really wanna worry my Mom-"

"Oh come on Kyle! This would be a good opportunity for us to talk, we've never really talked before-"

"Look, the offer's nice but I _really_ need to get home right now,"

Her face comes closer towards mine. "Look, I know exactly how you feel right now. My best friend's just become a parent too,"

I look down at my feet and she squeezes my right hand.

"You know, it would be nice if I had someone to talk to." She continues.

"Not right now, Bebe," I try to say in a gentle, but subtle way. She dives her loose hand and digs into her purse and hands me a small square sheet of paper.

"Call me if you need a friend," She smiles as she walks away into the opposite direction.

**(**_maybe I do need someone to talk to_**)**


	13. It Makes Me Wonder

**_A/N_: Yes I'm back from a long break, Man do I hate exams...Again this is still short, No reason I guess. Have fun(=**

Chapter 13.

Kyle P.O.V.

I kept shifting my eyes between my cell, and the business-styled card with Bebe's handwritten number on it. What should I do? Do I ignore it? Do I call her? If I do decide to call her, what would I say? You know, as smart as I am, there was always one thing I just couldn't quite understand: Girls.

I unfold my arms and give into the little voice inside my head, declaring of how much of a Pussie I was, not being able to talk to someone in the different gender category. I punch in the numbers into my cell and hear the monotone sound of rings.

_It's not like she's going to try and hook up with you Kyle_ I think to myself. _She has a boyfriend, and after all she was going-_

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, is uh, is this Bebe," I say. Crap. Now I sound even more retarded. Of course it's Bebe.

"Yes it is," She laughs. "I take it that it's Kyle on the other end."

I join in with her. "Yeah, sorry I'm really not a good speaker when it comes to people on the phone, One time I randomly decided that I thought I'd be good at telemarketing and started to look in the paper for a part time-"

"Ok, is this important or not? No offence but you kind of caught me at a bad time right now." She snapped.

"Oh, well, I guess I was kind of uh, lonely."

"Oh right, well we could meet up or something, I have to work tomorrow so I can only meet up tonight,"

I check my watch once again. Only this time it reads: 11:38pm. Maybe not…

"Sure!" _Wait, where did that come from?_

"Ok, I'll meet you outside of Tweek's Coffee, is that ok?"

"I guess so,"

" Ok, see you."

"Bye."

Oh crap.

Wendy P.O.V.

I have SO much work to do right now its practically unbearable. Normally I would swoop at the chance to study Shakespeare,

(_I don't even care if that sounds nerdy)_

But now I have to check every couple minutes to see if the human beside me is still breathing. I think that Stanley is coping really well. I know he's going to make a great Dad. Earlier on, Him and I were flicking through a children's clothing catalogue, suggesting what would suit Jenifer. I giggled at this.

I know it's probably just me, But I cant help but feel as though we're all being watch continuously now. It's as though they think we're going to go off and do something really bad if they don't keep an eye on us. I also get the filthiest looks from people though. I went to the bathroom and got asked what I was in hospital for.

"I've given birth to a beautiful baby girl." I beamed. She stared at me and tilted her head sideways, and asked

"How old are you?" At first I laughed nervously; she narrowed her eyes down at me. In the end, as she made her way to the doorway, she tutted loudly. Loud enough for every woman in the girls bathroom to hear. But right now, I couldn't care less. Stupid Bitch. At times like these, the old me would of gone crying to Bebe and asked for ideas on how to plot revenge, now nothing. And I chose to leave it at that.

Overall, I do believe that my parents _still _don't trust me alone with Stan, but I can also see how they think I've finally grown up, for now I am a woman. And may I add, a proud parent. The only thing I really miss is my social life. I wonder what my friends are doing… especially Bebe.


End file.
